Assessment
by ShioriBunny
Summary: Mikan has a assessment for class... Leave it to Natsume to ruin everything


Author's Note

**THIS IS IMPORTANT, THIS FIX IS PURELYMEANT TO BE COMEDIC SO PLEASE DO NOT GET ANGRY.**

**Mikan pondered thoughtfully as she twirled her pen around her **

**Pointer finger, deeply in thought about her assessment. **

**Narumi sensei had told the class of a recent ELA project that required the student the write a short fictional piece about something they are sure would never happen to them. **

**And here Mikan is, staring at her twin pigtails in confusion and boredom. There were tons of things that will never happen to her... what is she suppose to write about?**

**Eyes drooling lazily at a DVD beside her bed, titled, Assassin's Prey, she suddenly felt a lightbulb go off..wait..go on...**

**That's it! **

**She grinned cheerfully as she began working on her assessment, not noticing the dark hair boy standing outside her door, mouth twisted into a smirk.**

**"OI MIKAN! Ruka asked to see you!" He notified, hands shoved into his pocket. Mikan turned, "**

**Oh! Must be about Ruka pyon's pet bunny!" She scheduled cheerfully as she wandered out.**

**Natsume smirked even wider, damn Polka for making this so darn easy for him...**

**He coolly walked over to her desk and gaze at what she wrote.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Her soft footsteps echoed quietly through the night as she backed herself up in a corner, her dark cloak concealing her from peering eyes and blended in with the darkness. **

**Her breathing came in scarce gasps as she wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hands, heart pumping loudly. She quickly glanced out from her corner as she scanned the quiet town, eyes squinting in the dark, trying to find her prey. **

**There was no one in sight. **

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Natsume laughed at the silliness of the idea and quickly scrambled something on**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, Mikan bit her lips as she slowly etched out from her hiding spot, using her senses to her best advantage. She could hear the quiet dripping of water, the rustling of the trees, the howling of the wind, but that was all.**

**The sudden realization dawned on her as her eyes widened in surprise.**

**A furry hand cupped her mouth, a quiet chuckle from the man's mouth.**

**"Look what I found.." He breathed out, hands tightening on her delicate neck. **

**Mikan felt herself shiver with fear as she screamed mentally.**

**'Shit!'**

**Her hands clenched with fright, the hand on her throat squeezed harder, she choked as she tried to desperately claw his strong hand away, stealing her very breath.**

**"Didn't you think you were so sneaky? I heard you from a mile away..." the raspy voice teased, "I'm afraid I won't let you go.."**

**He laughed darkly.**

**And here is where you either expect Mikan to fcking punch him or someone to save her, but fuck no. This is motherfcking comedy...**

**THE MAN RIPPED HIS SHIRT OPEN TO REVEAL A SCHOOL GIRL COSTUME AS HE MADE A PERVERTED FACE AND DANCED.**

**AND MIKAN WAS SO SHOCKED SHE SCREAMED.**

**The man clenched his palm on his chest and heaved, "sometimes... when you see... such a good dancer like myself...YOU JUST GOTTA MOVE IT BABYY!" **

**She stared at him dully and although her throat hurts more than cramps on vomit, she could only stare at his hands that were gripping his chest so darn tightly. **

**"Umm... would you mind letting go of your manboobs?," She asked, as if that was the only thing that disgusted her about this ridiculous situation she has no idea how it happened. "It is very clear to me that you have a severe case of manboobs, possibly mental issues, and a severe sailor outfit fetish.. but you do not need to further indicate it..." Mikan gulped.**

**The rapist/creepy guy/someone she was suppose to friggin' assassinate/guy with weird fetishes/ guy with manboobs/ guy whose name she does not know, nor intend to know...**

**Only made a face as he chucked his tongue out to her and he started shaking his butt, occasionally letting gas rip, only having Mikan stare in disgust.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heh...**

**Mikan stared at her writing piece that was due tomorrow for Narumi's class.. mouth agape and eyes wide in shock and astonishment. **

**Fudging Natsume and his freaking pranks...**


End file.
